newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taranis Destock
Taranis Destock, religious leader, reknowned Summoner, and a member of the Epopt Council of Troia. A symbol of peace, Taranis represents the bright future that Spira stands for. The hope when all seems dire. Reknowned by the Troian people, being one of the few male political-religious figures that have vast influence amidst the amazonian culture. Kind, benevolent, and understanding, Taranis is the voice of reason and wisdom, years of experience allowing him to form a better future when the Epopts make their decisions. As well, Taranis is one of the religious representitives of the Yevon faith, upholding it to it's epitome. Using this power, he ensures that all find happiness and joy in following the beliefs. However, Taranis hides any grim concerns that the truth may be revealed... that Sin can not be stopped. It does not keep Taranis from uplifting the entire nation into an uproar of good tidings. Taranis, the Voice of Calm. Wise far beyond his years due to experience, Taranis is politically educated to handle any and all situations that Troia needs tending to. However, Taranis, keeps all his attention focused on a single Sphere of Influence, a Ministry of Control in which one is given something to lead and guide. Taranis leads under the influence of the Ministry of Knowledge. Using those acolytes under him to aid him in finding any and all magical knowledge, and more importantly... secretly using this information to find a solution to the Cycle before the Calm. Taranis Destock, represents everything the Troian people could hope to be. A symbol of order and balance. Restrained and staunch in his beliefs, yet understanding and unprejudiced. Strong in battle as he is in a debate, controlling his life and not wavering in what he believes to be true. Over the years, this has earned Taranis the right to be admired from not only Troia, but many other races and nations as well. A Grand Summoner, Taranis wields the might of many Aeons, wielding their Fayth in order to earn victory for Troia and the Yevon. These Aeon grant Taranis their power in order to use them to their finest. The Fayth allowing him to wield them, fight alongside him that they may one day earn the right to fight Sin if he ever threaten the world of Spira again. The two foremost of Taranis Aeons is the mighty Asura, the self-appointed Queen of the Eidolon. Earning the right to summon her through venturing to the Feymarch itself. The other magnificent Aeon that Taranis uses, is represented of Bevelle Grand Temple itself, Ultima The Holy Angel. Appearance Background Childhood, Inner Turmoil Growing Up, Falling Apart Blessed by Yevon Journey into Wisdom The Final Challenge *(This will feature a one shot of his journey into the Feymarch) Beacon of Hope Abilities Aeons Relationships Nemain Darkfang Seeing the Maester of the Al Abassi brings joy to Taranis, filled with pride that the Yevon are growing stronger each day. And with Darkfang's acceptance into the Yevon Council, he had secured his entire race to fall under the religion as well. Knowing that the future was now under control, Destock felt renewed. The zeal of this crusading mage, his only goal was to bring unity, by binding them to the faith of Yunalesca. As time went by, Taranis would even help tutor and mentor Nemain, before too long, it was the other way around. Nemain was his peer, equal, if not superior amidst the ranks of the Order. Seeing eye to eye with Nemain, Taranis and him have been known to enjoy a lunch gathering with one another ever so often, to speak of the duties and life of their individual lives. Kindred spirits, both of them brothers in heart, Taranis feels that the key to the future is indeed with Darkfang, and that he can usher the era of Calm into something much more then it was... Eternal Calm'. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Troia Category:Summoners Category:Mages